modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Steffy Forrester
Stephanie "Steffy" Forrester Spencer – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Steffy, od 2008 roku, wciela się Jacqueline MacInnes Wood. Życiorys Narodziny i dzieciństwo (1999–2006) W 1999 roku, Taylor Hayes Forrester zaszła w ciążę ze swoim ówczesnym mężem, Ridge'em Forresterem. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi, kiedy okazało się, że będą mieli bliźniacze córki. Będąc w zaawansowanej ciąży, Taylor zaraziła się gruźlicą od bezdomnego mężczyzny, któremu wcześniej pomagała. Kobieta, pomimo wysokiej gorączki, odmawia przyjmowania leków w obawie o zdrowie nienarodzonych dzieci. Ridge uważa, że Taylor powinna jak najszybciej urodzić. Kobieta nie zgadza się – jej córeczki nie są jeszcze gotowe, żeby przyjść na świat. Ridge chce, żeby Taylor myślała o sobie, brała leki i zdecydowała się na wcześniejszy poród. Taylor stanowczo odmawia – dla niej najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo bliźniaczek. Gdy zaczyna rodzić, Ridge nie odstępuje jej na krok. Pojawiają się komplikacje. Kobieta gorączkuje i traci przytomność. Jest zbyt zmęczona, żeby urodzić. Ridge prosi lekarzy o cesarskie cięcie. Lekarze się nie zgadzają. Mężczyzna boi się, że straci żonę. Rodzi się pierwsze dziecko. Ridge nie może patrzeć, jak jego żona się męczy. Taylor wije się z bólu. Sytuacja staje się groźna. Rigde błaga lekarzy, żeby pomogli kobiecie. W końcu druga córeczka przychodzi na świat, ale stan Taylor jest bardzo ciężki. Następuje zatrzymanie akcji serca. Lekarze przystępują do reanimacji. Ridge błaga Taylor, żeby nie umierała i wróciła do niego i dzieci. Prosi Boga, żeby mu jej nie odbierał. Lekarz stwierdza zgon kobiety. Wszyscy są wstrząśnięci. Ridge prosi o modlitwę za żonę. Wszyscy modlą się w skupieniu. Tymczasem Taylor wędruje po niebie i spotyka bezdomnego mężczyznę, któremu pomogła. Przekonuje ją, żeby wróciła do świata żywych, bo ma kochającego męża i dzieci. Oszołomiony lekarz, oznajmia, że Taylor wraca do życia. Ridge nie posiada się z radości. Hayes wraca do zdrowia i pragnie zobaczyć swoje córeczki. Ridge i Taylor nazywają je Steffy (na cześć Stephanie) i Phoebe (co znaczy "wielka światłość"). Szczęśliwi rodzice wracają do domu, gdzie na małe siostry czeka starszy brat, Thomas. W 2000 roku, w życie rodziny Forresterów wkracza Morgan DeWitt. Ukrywa ona sekret - wiele lat temu, zaszła w ciążę z Ridge'em, ale została zmuszona przez Stephanie do usunięcia jej. Morgan powraca, aby ponownie zajść z Ridge'em w ciążę. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Taylor, aby zbliżyć się do jej rodziny. W wyniku sprytnej intrygi, Morgan spędza noc z Ridge'em, po czym zachodzi w ciążę. Wściekła Taylor kłóci się z nią. Dochodzi do szamotaniny, w wyniku której Morgan wypada przez antresolę i traci dziecko. Poprzysięga zemstę, po czym wyjeżdża. W 2001 roku, Ridge i Taylor wybrali się z dziećmi na St Thomas, gdzie odnowili przysięgę małżeńską. Kilka dni po odnowieniu ślubu, wybrali się wraz z dziećmi na wycieczkę statkiem. Podczas rejsu, Steffy wypadła za burtę. Wszyscy myśleli, że dziewczynka zginęła. Jak się okazuje, córka Taylor i Ridge'a wcale nie umarła, lecz została uprowadzona przez psychicznie chorą, żądną zemsty na Forresterach Morgan. Kiedy Taylor pojawiła się w domu rywalki, odkryła obecność Steffy. Została uwięziona przez Morgan. Kiedy Ridge zorientował się, gdzie przebywa jego żona, wjechał samochodem w dom DeWitt i uwolnił Taylor. Ze wzruszeniem odkrył, że Steffy żyje. Zabrał żonę i córkę do domu. W 2002 roku, Taylor zostaje postrzelona przez Sheilę Carter. Kobieta walczy o życie w szpitalu. Ośmioletnia wówczas Steffy chce, aby jej mama wróciła do domu. Dzieci przekazują Ridge'owi rysunki, które wykonały dla matki. Steffy prosi ojca, aby zabrał do szpitala jej kocyk, który przyniósłby Taylor zdrowie. Po powrocie ze szpitala, Ridge ma dla dzieci radosną nowinę - stan ich matki poprawia się. Dodaje, że to dzięki rysunkom i kocykowi, które jej podarowały. Tuż przed świętem Halloween, dzieci spędzają czas z Bridget. Kiedy pytają o ich mamę, ciotka zapewnia, że ta niedługo wróci do domu. Wkrótce jednak Ridge informuje dzieci, że ich mama umarła. Dzieci z trudem przyjmują tę wiadomość. Uczestniczą w uroczystości żałobnej po śmierci matki. Steffy żegna się z matką, zostawiając w jej trumnie kocyk, który wcześniej jej podarowała. Po pogrzebie, w opiece nad dziećmi pomaga Ridge'owi Bridget. W 2003 roku, dzieci Ridge'a dowiadują się, że spotyka się on z Brooke. Ridge pyta dzieci, czy chcą, by ją poślubił. Dzieci proszą Bridget o radę w kwestii małżeństwa ojca. Po rozmowie z ciotką, w imieniu Ridge'a pytają Brooke, czy za niego wyjdzie. Brooke zgadza się. Jednak podczas uroczystości ślubnej, kobieta rezygnuje z poślubienia ich ojca. Wkrótce Ridge informuje dzieci, kto jest ich prawdziwym dziadkiem. Okazuje się, że jest nim Massimo Marone, a nie tak jak uważały wcześniej - Eric. Dzieci postanawiają jednak zaakceptować obu mężczyzn w roli dziadków. Wkrótce spędzają one przyjemny dzień z Bridget. Próbują ją przekonać, aby znowu się do nich wprowadziła, jednak ta odmawia. W styczniu 2004, Steffy z rodzeństwem i ojcem uczestniczą w przyjęciu zaręczynowym Bridget i Oscara. W lutym 2004, wraz z ojcem odwiedzają Brooke w szpitalu, gdzie ciężarna Logan przebywa po wypadku. W kwietniu 2004, Steffy i Phoebe obchodzą urodziny. Spędzają dzień z ojcem i bratem. Są zawiedzione, bo na przyjęciu nie jest obecna Brooke. W końcu jednak Logan przybywa na urodziny, ku radości dziewczynek. W czerwcu 2004, dzieci Ridge'a dowiadują się, że Brooke urodziła jego dziecko. Dziewczynki przeżywają radość z faktu, że mają drugiego brata. Rodzina nadaje dziecku imię Ridge, a Thomas nazywa chłopca skrótem "RJ" (od 'Ridge Junior'). Steffy wraz z rodzeństwem cieszy się, że ich ojciec i Brooke planują razem wspólną przyszłość. W grudniu 2004, Steffy i Phoebe spędzają święta Bożego Narodzenia w rodzinnym domu razem z ojcem, braćmi i Brooke. W kwietniu 2005, nastoletnia Steffy dowiaduje się od ojca, że jej matka wcale nie umarła. Jak się okazało, Taylor po postrzale zapadła w śpiączkę. Jej ciało wykradł książę Omar Rashid. Do trumny wstawił kukłę, a Taylor zabrał do pałacu, gdzie w śpiączce spędziła kilka lat. Po pojawieniu się Taylor w rodzinnym domu, Steffy wraz z rodzeństwem spędza całą noc z matką, rozmawiając. Brooke wyprowadza się z domu Ridge'a, ze względu na powrót matki Steffy. Wkrótce Stephanie dostaje ataku serca, a jej ostatnią wolą jest, aby Ridge związał się na stałe z Taylor. Ridge i Taylor odnowili więc swoją przysięgę małżeńską, przy łóżku Stephanie. Babka Steffy, ku radości wnuków, wyzdrowiała. Wychodzi jednak na jaw, że matka Ridge'a udawała chorobę, aby zbliżyć do siebie rodziców Steffy. Mimo to, Ridge został z matką swoich dzieci. Pod koniec 2005 roku, Ridge spędza święta i Nowy Rok w Paryżu. Mimo, iż miał wrócić do rodziny na Nowy Rok, słowa nie dotrzymał. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że w przeszłości Taylor zdradziłą Ridge'a z Jamesem Warwickiem, małżeństwo rodziców Steffy rozpada się. W styczniu 2006, Steffy i jej rodzeństwo przeżywa rozwód rodziców. Steffy, razem z siostrą bliźniaczką, wyjeżdża do Londynu w celu podjęcia tam nauki. Związek z Rickiem i walka o rodzinną firmę (2008–2010) Steffy powraca do Los Angeles 4 czerwca 2008 roku, sprowadzona przez Ridge'a. Podejmuje pracę w rodzinnej firmie. Dziewczyna zaprzyjaźnia się z Marcusem Waltonem i odkrywa, że jest on synem Donny Logan. Postanawia zataić ten fakt przed rodziną. Zakochują się w sobie. Rick całuje ją, próbując wzbudzić złość w Ridge'u. Steffy, podobnie jak niektórzy Forresterowie, nie cierpią syna Brooke. Wszystko zmienia się w grudniu 2008 roku, kiedy Phoebe ginie w wypadku samochodowym. Gdy Phoebe umierała, Steffy na przyjęciu zaręczynowym ojca zwijała się z bólu i czuła, że coś złego się dzieje. Za kierownicą samochodu siedział Rick, co spowodowało rozłam rodziny. Steffy zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko była zauroczona Marcusem, a tak naprawdę zakochuje się w Ricku. Odrzuca zaręczyny Marcusa i wiąże się z synem Brooke. Ich związku nie akceptuje cała rodzina, a szczególnie Ridge i Taylor. W 2009 roku, Rick pokazuje prawdziwe oblicze - nie kocha Steffy, tylko nadal pragnie zemsty na Ridge'u, za krzywdy w dzieciństwie. Wkrótce, młodzi zaręczyli się, a ślub miał odbyć się w miejscu, w którym pobrali się Brooke i Ridge. Mężczyzna postanawia chronić córkę i nagrywa wyznanie Ricka. Załamana Steffy zrywa zaręczyny i ślub zostaje odwołany. Gdy Rick mówi Steffy, że się zmienił pod wpływem terapii i daje jej nagranie poświęcone Phoebe, dziewczyna kruszeje i postanawia dać byłemu narzeczonemu jeszcze jedną szansę. Ich związek jednak rozpada się. W tym samym roku, Jackie Marone wpadła na pomysł, by Steffy urodziła dziecko jej mężowi, Owenowi. Córka Ridge'a i Taylor była zauroczona Knightem. On uratował jej życie, gdyż dziewczyna omal nie utopiła się. Połączył ich pocałunek. Ostatecznie jednak, Jackie i Owen zrezygnowali z dziecka. W 2009 roku, firmę Forresterów przejęli Bill Spencer Jr i Katie Logan. Steffy uwodziła go, by odzyskać Forrester Creations. Doszło między nimi do pocałunku i dziewczyna postanowiła szantażować Billa. Plan poskutkował i w lutym 2010, Spencer sprzedał FC Forresterom, a nowymi właścicielami zostali Stephanie, Eric, Taylor i Ridge. W tym samym roku, Steffy zakochuje się w Oliverze Jonesie, ale tamten interesuje się Hope Logan. Steffy wpada w konflikt z młodą Loganówną i jest zła, że Ridge więcej czasu spędza z Hope i RJ'em niż z nią i Thomasem. Przez przypadek ogląda na telefonie Olivera seks Bridget i Owena. Dziewczyna nie waha się wykorzystać chłopaka, by zdobyć video będące dowodem zdrady córki Brooke. Przesyła film na swojego laptopa. Oliver prosi córkę Ridge'a i Taylor, by nie wykorzystywała filmu do złych celów i wtedy ona opowiada mu o krzywdach, jakie wyrządziła jej rodzina Loganów. Jones pocałował Steffy, byleby film nie ujrzał światła dziennego. Ich pocałunek zobaczyła Hope. Steffy postanawia zdobyć Olivera i flirtuje z nim na każdej nadarzającej się sytuacji. Zatrudnia także chłopaka do pracy nad muzyką do kampanii promocyjnej FC. Gdy Steffy dowiaduje się, że Brooke uprawiała seks z chłopakiem swojej córki, postanawia powiedzieć wszystko Stephanie. Oliver i Brooke błagają ją by tego nie robiła, dla dobra Hope i Ridge'a. Sprytna dziewczyna stawia jednak trzy warunki: Brooke ma opuścić FC, Hope ma wyjechać do college'u w Bostonie i odejść z firmy, a Oliver ma zostać chłopakiem Steffy. Brooke próbuje jeszcze powiedzieć Ridge'owi prawdę, ale powstrzymuje ją przed tym Oliver. Oboje postanawiają zgodzić się na warunki. Jednak Brooke wyjawia mężowi prawdę i warunki dziewczyny się nie spełnią. Steffy przygotowuje nagranie, dotyczące działalności Brooke w FC. Podczas odtwarzania filmu reporterom, prawda o Brooke i Olivierze wychodzi na jaw. Steffy zostaje oskarżona o ujawnienie prawdy i Ridge zwalnia córkę. Taylor daje jej swoje 25% udziałów w firmie, co nie podoba się Ridge'owi, bo wciąż nie wierzy córce, która przysięga, że ktoś ją wrobił. Winnymi okazują się Liam Cooper i Justin Barber. Prawdę Steffy wyznaje Bill, który o wszystkim dowiedział się po incydencie. Steffy jest zauroczona Liamem, który okazuje się być synem Billa. Liam jest jednak chłopakiem Hope. Steffy szybko przestaje się nim interesować i wyjeżdża do Paryża. Związek z Billem i jego synem (2011) Steffy wraca w 2011 roku. Okazuje współczucie Hope, gdy Liam okazuje się być ojcem dziecka Amber Moore. Siostra Thomasa udaje się do Billa i wyznaje mu miłość. Próbuje go uwieść i przekonać, że będzie z nią szczęśliwy. Steffy ratuje życie Amber, która prawie spada z klifu. Była wstrząśnięta, gdyż to Spencer chciał zabić Amber, jednakże przeszkodziła mu w tym gałąź, która spadła na Moore. Steffy, wraz z matką, ojcem i Billem szukają zaginionych Brooke i Thomasa. Gdy oboje odnajdują się, Bill i Steffy, w przypływie emocji, wyznają sobie miłość. Steffy, razem z bratem i babką, opracowują plan złączenia Ridge'a i Taylor. Stephanie i Thomas mają już jednak inny plan i działają bez Steffy. Wkrótce, Taylor i Ridge zaręczają się. Gdy Steffy dowiaduje się o kłamstwie brata i babki, jest na nich wściekła. Błaga ojca, by nie opuszczał ich rodziny. O mały włos, dochodzi do wypadku samochodowego. Bill pociesza Steffy. Wkrótce, ponownie wyznają sobie miłość. Bill informuje ukochaną, że chce odejść od żony. Kiedy Bill i Steffy są w sypialni dziewczyny, nakrywa ich Taylor. Jest oburzona postępowaniem córki. Steffy kupuje mieszkanie Jackie i Owena, i wprowadza się tam. Gdy Katie odkrywa prawdę o mężu i Steffy, dostaje zawału. Bill postanawia zostać z żoną. Steffy jest zrozpaczona. Biorąc kąpiel, poślizguje się i uderza w głowę. Zaczyna tonąć. Liam, który przyszedł zwrócić jej klucze ojca, znajduje ją i reanimuje. Steffy dochodzi do siebie. Jest bardzo wdzięczna Cooperowi. Szybko zakochuje się w chłopaku. Kiedy syn Billa oświadcza się Hope, Steffy jest zrozpaczona. Dowiaduje się jednak, że córka Brooke chce zaczekać z seksem do ślubu. Brooke naciska na Steffy, by dała sobie spokój, natomiast Taylor radzi córce, by robiła to, co uważa za słuszne. Siostra Thomasa stara się zaakceptować związek Hope i Liama, ale równocześnie uważa, że syn Billa nie chce czekać z seksem do ślubu. Uważa też, że Hope chce kontrolować Liama, tak jak kiedyś Brooke kontrolowała mężczyzn, wykorzystując swoje ciało. Steffy tworzy linię "Intymność", ale kolekcja zostaje wycofana przez Hope, która uważa ją za zbyt prowokującą. Steffy spędza miło czas na plaży, w towarzystwie Liama. Tymczasem Bill zachęca dziewczynę, by walczyła o jego syna. Sam uważa, że Hope jest za słodka i tylko krzywdzi Liama. Steffy jest poruszona, kiedy Hope wręcza jej zaproszenie na ślub. Tymczasem Thorne uświadamia Steffy i Thomasowi, że wspólnie posiadają 55% akcji, czyli mają pakiet kontrolny. Hope obiecuje Liamowi, że ich ślub zostanie przyspieszony. Zmienia jednak zdanie. Steffy pociesza Liama i prosi o ostatni pocałunek. Widzi ich Hope, która dzwoni do Spencera, oświadczając, ze między nimi wszystko skończone. Oddaje mu też pierścionek. Liam oświadcza się Steffy i razem kochają się. Narzeczeni wyjeżdżają do Aspen. Hope zamierza odzyskać narzeczonego i razem z Rickiem również tam lecą. Znajomy Ricka, Othello, organizuje im spotkanie. Hope nie dociera jednak na wyznaczone miejsce, gdyż Bill każe zatrzymać kolejkę górską. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna obserwuje, jak Liam i Steffy biorą ślub. Hope i Rick wracają do miasta. Po rozmowie z matką, dziewczyna jedzie na przyjęcie nowożeńców w domu Liama. Rezygnuje jednak z rozmowy z nim. Wkrótce, między Hope, Liamem i Steffy dochodzi do konfrontacji. Steffy nie przyznaje się do niczego. Liam i Hope całują się na pożegnanie. Taylor rezygnuje z planu walki o FC, gdyż nie chce stawiać dzieci przeciwko ich ojcu. Po rozmowie z Taylor, Steffy wyznaje prawdę Liamowi. Ten przebacza żonie. Hope zamierza jednak walczyć o ukochanego. Niestety, Liam nadal postanawia zostać z żoną. Odrzuca jej propozycję rozejmu. Walka o Liama (2011–2012) W grudniu 2011 roku, Bill organizuje Liamowi i Steffy wyjazd do Meksyku, do Cabo San Lucas. Steffy z przerażeniem odkrywa, że do tego miejsca przyjechali również Hope i Thomas! Od tej pory, Steffy i Thomas robią wszystko, aby Liam i Hope się nie zobaczyli. Thomas oświadcza się Hope. Zostaje jednak odrzucony. Liam jest w szoku, gdy odkrywa, że Hope i Thomas są w Cabo. Thomas zabiera pijaną Hope na quada, ale Liam rusza za nimi. Steffy również dołącza się do pościgu. Hope i Liam całują się nad brzegiem oceanu. W drodze powrotnej, wszyscy troje zauważają leżącą Steffy i wywrócony quad. Córka Taylor i Ridge'a trafia do szpitala. Liam postanawia odejść od Steffy i wrócić do Hope. Rodzina dowiaduje się jednak, że najmniejszy stres może wywołać udar i doprowadzić Steffy do śmierci. Przyparty do muru Liam, zostaje ze Steffy. Thomas mówi Hope, że jego oświadczyny były szczere. Katie odkrywa szokującą prawdę. Okazuje się, że Steffy jest zdrowa, a Bill przekupił lekarza, by wmówił wszystkim o śmiertelnym zagrożeniu. Liam czuje się wykorzystany i podejrzewa, że Steffy znów knuła z Billem. Ojciec prosi syna o wybaczenie i nakazuje mu zostać z żoną. Liam decyduje się na unieważnienie małżeństwa. Steffy nie podpisuje dokumentów, a nieświadoma tego Hope chce wziąć ślub z Liamem. Ridge przekonuje córkę, by podpisała dokumenty. Ona jest jednak nieugięta. Nieświadoma niczego Hope, kroczy przed ołtarz. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Ridge'a, który informuje Hope, że Liam wciąż jest mężem Steffy. Wściekła córka Brooke rusza do domu Steffy. Hope żąda, by Steffy podpisała dokumenty. Konflikt przybiera na sile i Hope uderza Steffy w twarz. Żona Liama oświadcza, że nie podpisze dokumentów, a następnie rzuca w rywalkę czekoladą. Dziewczyny obrzucają się nawzajem, aż w końcu Steffy drze papiery i rzuca je Hope w twarz. Rick wpada na pomysł, jak pomóc siostrze. Korzystając z okazji, że będzie pracować ze Steffy nad jej linią, "Intymność", pragnie zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Chce, aby Steffy znów się w nim zakochała i podpisała dokumenty unieważniające jej małżeństwo. Podczas sesji zdjęciowej, Rick kokietuje dawną narzeczoną i podsuwa jej dokumenty. Dziewczyna podpisuje je. Rick natychmiast biegnie do Brooke, Hope i Liama, oznajmiając im radosną nowinę. Radość szybko znika z twarzy Ricka, kiedy odkrywa on, że Steffy nie podpisała się imieniem i nazwiskiem, lecz słówkiem "frajer". Steffy dzwoni do Liama i prosi, by do niej przyszedł i kochał się z nią. Zjawia się jednak Rick. Zazdrosna Amber, robi Steffy awanturę. Gdy Steffy dowiaduje się, że Hope chce przespać się z Liamem, oskarża ją o cudzołóstwo. W marcu 2012, Steffy wyjeżdża do Aspen. Po powrocie, nadal deklaruje, iż nie podda się, co do swojego małżeństwa. Przyłapuje Hope na braniu tabletek. Spotyka Liama w barze "Bikini" i całuje go. Postanawia wykorzystać fakt, że Liam służbowo leci do Aspen na Tydzień Mody, a ona będzie tam reprezentować FC. Wszyscy trzej lecą w tym samym samolocie. Na miejscu, Steffy próbuje pomóc Hope, która jest osaczona przez reporterów. Podczas jazdy na snowboardzie, w Steffy wpada Hope. Steffy myśli, że nic jej nie jest, dlatego Hope odjeżdża. Kiedy jednak próbuje wstać, przewraca się z powodu bólu w kolanie. Zjawia się Liam i wzywa pomoc, będąc przy żonie w drodze do szpitala. Tam, Steffy zajmuje się dr Meade, jej znajomy. Stwierdza zwichnięcie kolana. Rozmawiając z Ramoną, Steffy pyta, czy ona i Bill spiskowali przeciwko Hope. Będąc w szpitalu, Steffy podpisuje dokumenty unieważniające jej małżeństwo. Liam zabiera Steffy do swojego domku. Tam, oboje śpiewają piosenkę swojego ulubionego piosenkarza, Boba Hope'a. Steffy wręcza Liamowi dokumenty. On drze je, wyrzuca do rzeki i zaczyna całować Steffy. Wciąż jednak zamierza poślubić Hope. Oboje ze Steffy uzgadniają, że nie powiedzą jej o dokumentach. Ona tymczasem wyprowadza się od Liama, do czasu ślubu. Prawdę o dokumentach poznaje Brooke, która konfrontuje się z Liamem, a później ze Steffy. Dziewczyna mówi ojcu, że jest przygotowana na każdą decyzję Liama. On nadal pragnie ślubu z Hope. Rozwód, ślub i ciąża (2012–2013) W czerwcu 2012, małżeństwo Liama i Steffy przestaje istnieć. Bliscy przekonują ją jednak, by się nie poddawała. Hope natomiast prosi swoją przyrodnią siostrę, by stanęła obok niej i Brooke na jej ślubie we Włoszech. Choć Steffy początkowo odmawia, po kłótni z Billem zmienia zdanie. We Włoszech, Steffy nie może jednak znieść widoku Liama i Hope i mówi dziewczynie, że nie stanie obok niej w dniu ślubu. Bill przekonuje ją, że wciąż jest szansa na to, aby Liam do niej wrócił, kiedy będzie stała przy Hope w kościele. Steffy mówi więc wszystkim, że będzie przy Logan w dniu ślubu. Ostatecznie, ponownie zmienia zdanie i pogrążona w smutku, wspomina chwile z Liamem. Kiedy odkrywa, że ślub się nie odbył, pociesza Liama, a ten obiecuje, że jest to dla nich nowy początek. Steffy po raz kolejny ma złamane serce, kiedy Hope i Liam wszystko sobie wyjaśniają. Steffy mówi byłemu mężowi, by ożenił się z Hope. Kobieta kłóci się też z Billem, gdyż podejrzewa, że to on stoi za sabotażem ślubu. Gdy Liam i Hope biorą ślub, Steffy wspomina swoje chwile z Liamem. Obserwując zakończenie ceremonii, Steffy wpada do morza. Po powrocie do Los Angeles, Steffy wyznaje Taylor, że między nią a Liamem doszło do zbliżenia, ale ostatecznie nie uprawiali seksu. Ona i Liam postanawiają milczeć. Niestety, wszystko przez przypadek zostało nagrane tabletem Liama. Film widzą Brooke i Katie. Rozzłoszczona Brooke zjawia się u Liama i żąda, by powiedział Hope prawdę, inaczej ona to zrobi. Nie szczędzi też przykrych słów w kierunku Steffy. Po pokazie kolekcji Hope, Liam mówi żonie prawdę. Hope wybacza jemu i Steffy. Jak się okazuje, Liam powiedział Hope tylko o pocałunku. Uzgadniają ze Steffy, że nie powiedzą jej o leżeniu na łóżku oraz o filmie. Choć Steffy usuwa film z tabletu, przesyła go na swój telefon. Ostatecznie, kasuje też film z telefonu. Film jednak wciąż istnieje - zachował się w laptopie Brooke. Niestety, Hope ogląda go i dowiaduje się prawdy. Mimo to, postanawia wyjść za Liama. Noc przed ślubem, Liam spędza ze Steffy w klubie. Nazajutrz, ma pofarbowane włosy i tatuaż. Ślub okazuje się fiaskiem. Hope mówi Liamowi, że między nimi koniec. Steffy widzi szansę dla siebie. I udaje jej się - Liam i Steffy wracają do siebie. W październiku 2012, Steffy jest zrozpaczona, kiedy Stephanie oznajmia jej, że umiera. Liam chce zabrać ją na Hawaje, ale Bill i Brooke krzyżują ich plan i wszyscy czworo lecą do Aspen, by szukać Katie. W Aspen, Liam i Steffy spędzają ze sobą cudowne chwile, latając paralotnią. W 2013 roku, Steffy zachodzi w ciążę. Chce poinformować o wszystkim Liama, ale widzi jak on i Hope się całują. Mówi prawdę Taylor i wylatuje do Paryża. Taylor ostrzega Hope, by nie próbowała rozdzielać Liama i Steffy. Tymczasem Brooke dekoruje dom Liama i sprowadza z Włoch księdza. Namawia Liama, by ożenił się z Hope. Ceremonia zostaje jednak przerwana przez Taylor i Steffy, która oznajmia Liamowi, że jest w ciąży. Liam postanawia związać się ze Steffy i za namową Hope, oświadcza się jej. Thomas i Steffy akceptują związek Taylor i Erica. W kwietniu 2013, Liam i Steffy zostają małżeństwem. W podróż poślubną wyjeżdżają do Aspen. Po powrocie do L.A., Steffy stara się wesprzeć Hope. Steffy chce ominąć miejskie korki i wsiada na motor. Po drodze do domu ma poważny wypadek. W szpitalu, traci dziecko. Wszyscy są zrozpaczeni. Steffy obwinia siebie o stratę dziecka i swoją złość wyładowuje na motorze, który rozbija po powrocie do domu. Taylor namawia córkę, by ponownie zaszła w ciążę. Steffy postanawia starać się o kolejne dziecko. Podczas rozmowy z Katie, Steffy mdleje. Obie jadą do szpitala, gdzie dr Capsary informuje Steffy, że nie będzie mogła mięć więcej dzieci. Dziewczyna jest zrozpaczona. Prosi Katie, by nic nie mówiła nikomu, a zwłaszcza Liamowi. Steffy odwiedza Hope i informuje ją, że przeprowadza się do Paryża. Prosi Logan, by zajęła się Liamem. Następnie, Steffy oddaje pierścionek Liamowi i informuje go o swojej decyzji. Katie próbuje nakłonić Steffy do zmiany decyzji. Ona jednak pakuje się i wyjeżdża do Paryża. W lipcu 2013, Liam dzwoni do żony i prosi ją o wytłumaczenie swojej decyzji. Steffy prosi go, by o niej zapomniał i rozłącza się. Liam leci jednak do Paryża, by uzyskać od żony wyjaśnienie. Steffy wreszcie przyznaje, że nie może mieć więcej dzieci. Każe mu wracać i związać się z Hope. Nie zgadza się jednak na anulowanie małżeństwa. Chce dać Liamowi rozwód, a to oznacza, że Liam i Hope muszą poczekać ze ślubem pół roku. We wrześniu 2013, Steffy zgadza się na unieważnienie małżeństwa. Liam przygotowuje filmik ze wspólnymi zdjęciami z Hope i przez pomyłkę wysyła go Steffy. Córka Taylor prosi byłego męża, by zrobił dla niej podobny filmik. Liam zgadza się. Steffy jest wzruszona. W grudniu 2013, Steffy na krótko powraca do L.A., odwiedzając Erica. Przy okazji, poznaje Quinn Fuller. Ta postanawia namówić Steffy, by nie dopuściła do ślubu Liama i Hope. Steffy opowiada jej o stracie dziecka. W Paryżu, Steffy dostaje wiadomość od dr Caspary - leczenie przyniosło skutek i Steffy będzie w stanie począć dziecko. Rozmowę podsłuchuje Quinn. Namawia Steffy, by wróciła do L.A. i poinformowała o tym Liama. Forrester nie chce tego robić, ale w końcu daje się namówić. W dniu ślubu, Steffy rozmawia z Liamem. Widzi ich Hope. Liam mówi byłej żonie, że jest w pełni oddany Logan. Steffy żegna się z nim i ponownie wyjeżdża. Walka o FC, Liam i śmierć Aly (2015-) W styczniu 2015, Steffy powraca do miasta. Liam opowiada jej o ciężkiej sytuacji jej rodzinnej firmy pod rządami Ricka. Spencer proponuje jej współpracę i odzyskanie kontroli nad FC. Steffy konfrontuje się z Caroline. Próbuje również bezskutecznie namówić ojca do zerwania ze Spencer. Steffy wyznaje Liamowi, że nie może z nim współpracować, gdyż wciąż go kocha i cierpi, gdy widzi go z Ivy. Steffy konfrontuje się z Rickiem i mówi mu, żeby nie przyzwyczajał się do swojego obecnego stanowiska. Tymczasem Ivy dowiaduje się o wycofaniu się Steffy z planu Liama. Namawia ją do kontynuowania współpracy. Steffy otwarcie przyznaje jej, że chce odzyskać Liama. Proponuje mu kąpiel w oceanie, a później całuje go. Będzie z nim współpracować, ale tylko wtedy, gdy do niej wróci. Liam odrzuca ją, gdyż jest oddany Ivy. Córka Johna konfrontuje się ze Steffy, gdyż widziała ich pocałunek. Żąda od Steffy, by zostawiła Liama w spokoju. Steffy przekonuje Ridge'a, by połączyli siły z Liamem i odebrali firmę Rickowi. Liam ponownie oświadcza Steffy, że nie spełni jej warunków i nie odejdzie od Ivy. Steffy życzy mu szczęścia. Rozmawia z ojcem i ostatecznie akceptuje jego związek z Caroline. Steffy wyjeżdża do Paryża w marcu 2015. Steffy wraca do L.A. w maju 2015. Wspólnie z ojcem wznawiają plan odebrania Rickowi firmy. Informują o wszystkim Liama. Udziały Steffy, Ridge'a, Thomasa oraz Billa, które przejął Liam, dają im pakiet kontrolny i prawo pozbawienia Ricka stanowiska. Ridge zostanie CEO, Steffy prezesem, a Liam wiceprezesem firmy. Eric jest w szoku, gdy Ridge informuje go o swoim planie. Staje w obronie Ricka. Tymczasem Ivy słyszy Steffy, która wyznaje Liamowi miłość i konfrontuje się z kuzynką. Okazuje się, że Bill, którego Rick próbował przekonać do współpracy, nadal sprawuje kontrolę nad swoimi udziałami i to od niego zależy los firmy. Zjawia się na zebraniu zwołanym przez Ridge'a. Bill chce dobić targu z Rickiem, ale stawia jeden warunek: Maya musi odejść z firmy. Rick uderza Spencera i traci swoje stanowisko. Tymczasem Aly widzi Steffy całującą Liama. Konfrontuje się z kuzynką i mówi jej, żeby zostawiła Spencera w spokoju, gdyż jest on teraz związany z Ivy. Wyatt również namawia Steffy, by zapomniała o jego bracie i całuje ją. Liam jest zaskoczony, gdy dowiaduje się o pocałunku. Przyznaje byłej żonie, że nadal żywi do niej uczucia. Steffy jest podekscytowana perspektywą powrotu do Liama. Wkrótce, Spencer informuje ją, że wziął ślub z Ivy, której groziła deportacja. Wściekła Steffy policzkuje Liama i oświadcza, że nie zamierza już o niego walczyć. Zrozpaczony Liam zapewnia, że kocha tylko ją. Steffy stanowczo go odrzuca i znajduje pocieszenie u boku Wyatta. Wkrótce, Liam informuje Steffy, że popełniono błąd i Ivy posiada podwójne obywatelstwo. Zamierza unieważnić swoje małżeństwo. Steffy cieszy się, ale Aly każe jej się trzymać z dala od Liama. Córka Thorne'a wypomina Steffy śmierć Darli i nie szczędzi jej przykrych słów. Liam i Ivy unieważniają swoje małżeństwo. W lipcu 2015, Ridge i Steffy prezentują na zebraniu nową linię - California Freedom, która składa się z bielizny i bikini, a którą ma prezentować Steffy. Alexandria wybucha gniewem podczas zebrania, tłumacząc, że to niezgodne z wizją firmy. Steffy próbuje przekonać kuzynkę, by kontrolowała swój gniew i pogodziła się wreszcie ze śmiercią matki. Tuż przed pokazem nowej kolekcji, Liam oświadcza Steffy, że podjął decyzję i chce być z nią. W trakcie pokazu, Aly daje do zrozumienia Steffy, że nie akceptuje nowego wizerunku firmy. Po pokazie, Steffy jedzie do Forresterów na imprezę po sukcesie nowej kolekcji. Przebija oponę i jest zmuszona zmieniać koło na ruchliwej drodze, w pobliżu miejsca wypadku Darli. Steffy jest w szoku, kiedy Alexandria omal nie potrąca jej samochodem. Między kobietami dochodzi do kłótni. Aly sięga po klucz do kół i atakuje Steffy, która obezwładnia kuzynkę. Kiedy Aly sięga po kamień, Steffy uderza ją kluczem do kół. Alexandria uderza głową o kamień. W panice, Steffy wyrzuca klucz. Zjawiają się Ivy oraz policja. Funkcjonariusz reanimuje Aly, ale po chwili stwierdza zgon. Zrozpaczona Steffy zeznaje, że Aly potknęła się i uderzyła głową o kamień. Córka Ridge'a informuje o wszystkim Liama i Thorne'a. Na pogrzebie zjawia się Thomas, który postanawia wrócić do miasta. Po pogrzebie, Liam informuje Ivy, że wraca do Steffy. Tymczasem ona nie może sobie przypomnieć szczegółów z feralnej nocy. Thorne żąda od Steffy, aby powiedziała mu dokładnie jak zginęła jego córka. W sierpniu 2015, Steffy przypomina sobie, że uderzyła Aly kluczem do kół. Mówi o tym Thomasowi, który przekonuje ją, że działała w samoobronie. Steffy zastanawia się nad zwolnieniem Ivy. Tymczasem Ridge zarządza, że głównymi modelkami będą Maya oraz Steffy. Ivy zgłasza swoją kandydaturę, a popierają ją Wyatt i Thomas. Ridge obiecuje to przemyśleć. Steffy jest wściekła na brata. Thomas wyznaje jej, że Ivy ma nagranie z chwili śmierci Aly, na którym Steffy uderza dziewczynę kluczem. Steffy prosi Wyatta, aby usunął nagranie z telefonu Ivy. W firmie zjawia się porucznik Baker, który wciąż prowadzi śledztwo w sprawie śmierci Aly. Wypytuje Steffy o szczegóły wypadku. Tymczasem Wyatt nie usuwa nagrania. Steffy wyznaje całą prawdę Liamowi. Ivy puszcza mu feralny film. Spencer informuje Steffy, że nagranie nie stawia jej w dobrym świetle, ale zapewnia ją, że wierzy w jej niewinność. Tymczasem Ridge decyduje, że nową twarzą firmy będzie jego córka. Między Ivy i Steffy dochodzi do konfrontacji, podczas której córka Johna puszcza kuzynce nagranie. Steffy zrzeka się nowej pozycji na rzecz Ivy. We wrześniu 2015, Steffy ponownie prosi Wyatta, by pomógł jej w pozbyciu się nagrania, ale przerywa im Ivy. Po szczerej rozmowie z kuzynką i chłopakiem, dziewczyna usuwa film ze śmiercią Aly i przeprasza Steffy. Porucznik Baker zamyka śledztwo. Ivy przygotowuje się do swojej pierwszej sesji zdjęciowej. Steffy oświadcza jednak kuzynce, że nie będzie twarzą firmy i zostaje zwolniona, gdyż nie zapracowała na tę pozycję. Ivy protestuje, więc Steffy wzywa ochronę, która wyprowadza ją z firmy. Ivy prosi kuzynkę, by przyjęła ją z powrotem, ale Steffy odmawia. W październiku 2015, Thomas zwierza się siostrze, że uderzył ich ojca. Wyznaje, że chciałby naprawić z nim swoje relacje. Eric doprowadza do konfrontacji między Steffy i Ivy. Kuzynki wyznają mu prawdę o śmierci Aly i późniejszym konflikcie. Forrester godzi dziewczyny i Steffy zgadza się ponownie zatrudnić Ivy. Chce, aby kuzynka została twarzą FC i była modelką bielizny. Ivy niechętnie zgadza się. Liamowi nie podoba się, że jego dziewczyna zmusza kuzynkę do czegoś, czego ona nie chce. Steffy jest zaskoczona, kiedy Ridge odsyła Thomasa do Paryża. Chce znać powód decyzji ojca. Tymczasem Liam przerywa sesję zdjęciową Ivy i doprowadza do pogodzenia się kuzynek, Związki Steffy * Marcus Forrester : - byli związani (2008–2009), : - odrzuciła jego oświadczyny (2009). * Rick Forrester : - byli zaręczeni (2009). : - całowali się (2012) * Owen Knight : - całowali się, kiedy Owen był mężem Jackie (2009). * Oliver Jones : - całowali się, kiedy Oliver był związany z Hope (2010). * Bill Spencer : - kilkakrotnie się całowali, kiedy Bill był mężem Katie (2009, 2010, 2011). * Liam Spencer : - dwukrotnie byli małżeństwem (2011−2012, 2013), : - całowali się, kiedy Liam był związany z Ivy (2015), : - byli związani (2015-2016) : - stracili dziecko (2013). * Wyatt Spencer : - całowali się (2015). : - są małżeństwem (2016-)